


Mod Sun

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Had he ever been so entranced by someone before?





	Mod Sun

“Who’s she?” Kells asks, pointing towards a girl sitting in the corner of the room, a laptop in front of her.

Mod follows his finger, and a fond smile appears. “That’s Y/N, she’s helping me out with the cover art for different things and she’s doing a million other things for us.”

Kells sees the fond smile directed at the girl, “I thought you and Bella were…” he trails off.

Mod shakes his head, letting out a laugh. “No, man. I’m not doing anything like that with Y/N, we all see her a little sister.”

He’s barely able to help the sigh of relief that wants to escape him. Glad he won’t have to fight someone off, that runs in the same circle. “Is she seeing anyone?”

Mod raises an eyebrow, “no, she’s never been in a relationship.”

“Why?” Kells asks, not being able to stop the question from tumbling out.

Mod turns it around on him, “Why are you so interested?”

Kells had never been so grateful for someone interrupting a conversation.

“I’m going on a coffee run, you want anything?” A unfamiliar voice asks Mod, making Kells turn to look at who it was, jawing nearly dropping at the sight of the women in front of him.

Mod turns to look at Y/N, “I’ll have my usual.”

Y/N nods, figuring as much. She turns to the other musician, a slight blush on her face as she realizes what she’s wearing. A crop top and a pair of leggings aren’t the best thing to wear when you meet one of the most good looking guys you’ve ever seen. “Do you want anything.”

Kells stares at her for a few seconds, before processing her question. He nods, “yeah, I’ll have a straight black coffee, thanks.” He smiles at her.

Y/N flushes again, “no problem.” She turns to leave when Mod stops her.

“Y/N just get a coffee for everyone.”

She turns around, “someone will need to come with me then.”

“I’ll go.” Kells immediately volunteers.

“I thought you wanted to hear the new stuff.” Mod says, a little surprised by his friend.

Kells waves him off, “I do, but this will take like 30 minutes.”

Mod nods with a sigh, “alright go.” He looks at Y/N, “If he isn’t a perfect gentleman, I want you to slap him and then tell me about it.”

She shakes her head, “I’m not slapping your friend.” She says, walking out the door, Kells following a few steps behind her.

Getting to her car, she takes out her keys and looks at them before looking at Kells, “Do you want to drive?”

“Yeah, where are we going?”

She hands him the keys, moving around him to get to the passenger side. “The cafe off fifth.”

Kells makes a humming sound in the back of his throat recognizing the street. Sliding into the driver seat, he turns the car on after she gets in. “Do they still have the wall full of signatures?”

“Yeah, Joey likes going over to it and looking at all the names he recognizes.”

He looks over at her for a few second, before looking back at the road. “How long have you been working with Mod?”

“Three months, he goes on tour and I’ll be working for someone else though.”

Kells frowns at that, “doesn’t tour start next week?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you found a job?” He presses.

She shakes her head, “no, I haven’t.”

Kells smiles a little at that, as he moves the car into a parking spot. “How do you like Cleveland?” He asks, turning his head to look at her.

Y/N looks at him confused, “what?”

“I’d like to hire you.”


End file.
